O jeden raz za dużo
by Kirima
Summary: Powiedzmy tylko, że Tsuna był wysyłany w przeszłość zbyt wiele razy. One Shot. TŁUMACZENIE!


**Link do oryginału:** _s/7241431/1/One-Time-Too-Many_

 **Autor oryginału:** Kingyo

 **Paring:** brak

 **Opis:** Powiedzmy tylko, że Tsuna był wysyłany w przeszłość zbyt wiele razy. One Shot.

 **A/N:** Zainspirowane tysiącami fanficków o podróży w czasie, które ma KHR. Biedny Tsuna… :D

* * *

 **O jeden raz za dużo**

* * *

Podróż w czasie jest interesująca.

Szczerze? Nie. Co prawda myślał tak na początku… Ale to było przed dwudziestym ósmym, a może już trzydziestym pierwszym razem? Zaczynał być naprawdę poirytowany. Ktoś tu miał ogromną potrzebę skonfiskowania połamanej bazooki Lambo, a dodatkowo mógłby stworzyć prawo zabraniające Gianniniemu i Irie eksperymentowania z maszynami czasu i bazookami raz na zawsze.

Vongola Decimo przytaknął sobie. Zrobi to, kiedy tylko wróci. Kiedykolwiek to będzie. Życie przed tym musi być tak normalne, jak to tylko możliwe, a przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia.

Więc, jak zrobiłaby każda normalna osoba podczas sześćdziesiątego razu „epickiej" podróży w czasie, westchnął ciężko i pomasował skronie.

– WRÓG! JESTEŚMY ATAKOWANI! – wrzasnął facet w czerni do swoich towarzyszy. Dwudziestoośmioletni brunet przewrócił oczami. Nie mogliby się bardziej postarać? Używają tej kwestii za każdym razem, kiedy decyduje się tutaj „pufnąć". Przynajmniej kiedy podróżował ostatnim razem i wylądował w przedszkolu, mała dziewczynka z dużymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami spytała go, czy nie jest wróżką. To było odświeżające.

Ignorując chaos jaki pozostawił za sobą, Sawada Tsunayoshi powolnym krokiem opuścił podziemną aukcje, bez specjalnego wysiłku uchylając się przed gorączkowo wystrzeliwanymi pociskami i ciskanymi w niego przekleństwami. Ale poważnie, obojętnie z jakiej Rodziny pochodzą ci mężczyźni, powinni bardziej popracować nad celem…

– Lewo, czy prawo? – zastanowił się spokojnie nad swoim małym dylematem, kiedy doszedł do skrzyżowania. – Prawo – zdecydował po chwili, wsuwając ręce głęboko w kieszenie swojego oficjalnego płaszcza. Kiedy przybył tu ostatnim razem, wybrał lewą ścieżkę i się zgubił. Nie żeby to przyznał, oczywiście. Nie, nie, on po prostu „badał" okolicę…

Tsunie zajęło pięć minut i dwadzieścia sześć sekund by odkryć, że droga prowadzi wprost do pustego pokoju z jednym oknem. Potrzebował kolejnych trzydziestu ośmiu sekund, by zostać całkowicie otoczonym.

Młody mężczyzna z włosami koloru blond, który dopiero co przekroczył dwudziestkę, wyniośle postąpił do przodu wymachując swoim pistoletem w stronę Tsuny. – BWAHAHAHAHA! Zobaczymy gdzie ukryjesz się teraz, draniu!

– Paniczu! Jesteś taki cool! Pokaż mu, na co nas stać! – zagruchał do chłopca jeden z facetów w średnim wieku. Tsuna uniósł brwi, rozbawiony. Co za żałosny sposób na podlizywanie się smarkaczowi. Nawet pięciolatek zrobiłby to lepiej.

Ale chłopak pławił się w tym śmiesznym pochlebstwie i Tsuna nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zwyczajnie nie kłopotał się z poinformowaniem ich, że nie, nie ukrywał się… i nie, nie jest ci ludzie w ogóle rozumieją znaczenie tego słowa? Szczerze wątpił.

Tak więc skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i oparł się lekko o parapet, czekając na koniec tych przymilnych słówek. W końcu wyjście bez pożegnania byłoby niekulturalne.

– Ile czasu jeszcze potrzebują? – zastanawiał się leniwie, kiedy nagle pochlebstwa się skończyły i cała uwaga znów skupiła się na nim.

– Kim jesteś? Kto cię przysłał? – Smarkacz domagał się odpowiedzi zadzierając nosa, wciąż pławiąc się w blasku chwały. Tsuna zamrugał i spokojnie obdarzył chłopca szerokim uśmiechem, biorąc zdezorientowanego dzieciaka przez zaskoczenie. Nic nie mówiąc, Vongola Decimo pomachał mu na pożegnanie, tak jak każdy uprzejmy gentleman by zrobił, po czym odchylił się do tyłu najmocniej jak potrafił, ulatniając się tym samym z pokoju przez okno.

Jego wrażliwy słuch mógł wychwycić zbiorowy, gwałtowny wdech tłumu walczącego o lepszy widok z miejsca, w którym tajemniczy mężczyzna zdecydował się na skok z trzeciego piętra. Bez najmniejszego problemu wylądował na chodniku i strzepał niewidzialny kurz ze swojego białego garnituru.

– Pa! – krzyknął do gapiącej się na niego wielkimi oczami publiczności, a następnie pokonał swoją drogę do bardzo znajomego zamku na krańcu miasta, zanim zdążyli sobie w ogóle uświadomić, że po prostu im uciekł.

Nucąc cichą melodię skierował się do jednej z tylnych ścieżek i ukradkiem wszedł do jednego z licznych przejść znanych jedynie szefom Vongoli oraz ich Strażnikom, po czym pojawił się w swoim własnym gabinecie. Cóż… swoim własnym w przyszłości.

Przy ogromnym, szklanym panelu blondwłosy mężczyzna jak szalony podpisywał stertę papierzysk mrucząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Papierkowa robota była oczywiście tradycją z tej ery, pomyślał ponuro brunet spoglądając na scenę z poczuciem déjà-vu. Nie ważne, jak bardzo starałbyś się to skończyć, papiery i tak będą się mnożyć na swój własny sposób kiedy nikt nie patrzy, jak ameba czy jakaś inna bakteria.

Ostatecznie, znudzony ignorowaniem swojej osoby, odchrząknął głośno. Niczego niepodejrzewający lokator pokoju wyraźnie podskoczył, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był sam. Ostrożnie podniósł wzrok znad swojej pracy.

– Cześć, Giotto. – Tsuna powitał swego przodka.

Vongola Primo przyglądał się długo i badawczo mężczyźnie przed nim, zanim westchnął ze złością. – Czyja to była wina tym razem?

Jego potomek spojrzał na niego wymownie.

– Reborn. A potem Lambo. – Bezceremonialnie opadł na czerwoną kanapę i przewiesił nogi przez jej oparcie. Kiedy blondyn nie odpowiadał, rzucił gniewne, przecinające pokój spojrzenie. – To nie była _moja_ wina, jeśli chciałbyś wiedzieć.

Giotto skrzyżował ramiona. – Powiedz mi, który to już raz?

Jego pra-pra-pra-wnuczek jęknął na nadchodzący wykład i schował twarz w poduszkę. – Trzydziesty ósmy? – strzelił potulnie.

– Czterdziesty szósty – dobiegła go odpowiedź z okolic drzwi, kiedy Strażnik Burzy Giotto wszedł do środka taszcząc sporą stertę papierów w rękach. – Ciebie też miło widzieć, Decimo.

– Cześć, G… – Stłumiony głos odwzajemnił powitanie.

Giotto posłał nowo przybyłemu przerażone spojrzenie. – Więcej raportów?

– Nie patrz tak na mnie… – Mężczyzna o rdzawoczerwonych włosach miał urażony ton głosu. – To Alaude przysłał ich najwięcej!

Zerkając na pierwszą stronę, Primo zmarszczył brwi. – Wysadził _toaletę?_

– Erm… to chyba moje – wymamrotała jego zawstydzona prawa ręka pocierając podbródek, zarabiając tym samym niedowierzające spojrzenie od szefa. – To był wypadek…

– Jak to się stało…?

Tsuna popatrzył na nich ze swego wygodnego miejsca. – Czy to nie są normalne rzeczy?

Obydwaj mężczyźni obrócili się zaalarmowani w jego stronę, zbici z tropu tą bezceremonialną uwagą.

– No co? Czemu się tak na mnie gapicie?

– Normalne…? – spytał w końcu G.

– Cóż, Lambo wysadził któregoś dnia kościół. Hibari unicestwił lewe skrzydło, szkołę, dwa pokoje i… – Brunet zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, próbując sobie przypomnieć ostatnie miejsce, które padło ofiarą. – Wydaje mi się, że to była kuchnia. Ryohei, Yamamoto i Gokudera zrównali z ziemią pralnie i… kurnik? – Jego przodek gapił się na niego, na zmianę otwierając i zamykając usta.

Tsuna zaś, ku swemu nieszczęściu źle to zrozumiał i dodał pomocnie:

– …i to było w ostatnim tygodniu.

– …

– … wow?

Brunet popatrzył na nich nieco rozpaczliwie. – Więc to nie jest dla was normalne?

Pierwszy strażnik burzy posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie i poklepał zdezorientowanego Tsunę po głowie. Giotto z kolei zamknął go w krótkim uścisku.

– Powodzenia… – powiedzieli zgodnym chórem.

– Hej!

– Chcesz ciasteczko? – spytał Giotto usiłując zmienić temat, który wymykał się spod kontroli. – Knuckle zrobił dziś świeżą partię…

– Ciastko? Naprawdę? Nie, czekaj… Nie zmieniaj tematu! To nie tylko moi strażnicy, prawdaaa? – Tsuna spytał mężczyznę, który teraz unikał jego spojrzenia.

– On robi świetne ciastka! – G dodał pośpiesznie, ignorując wcześniejszy komentarz.

– Chłopaki…?

– Ciasteczko?

Nim Tsuna zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, został ponownie otulony absurdalnym stężeniem szokującego, różowego dymu. Pozostała w pokoju dwójka wymieniła spojrzenia pełne ulgi.

G odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi. – Ciastko?

– Hm? Pewnie…

* * *

Tsuna usiadł przygnębiony przy swoim WŁASNYM biurku w swoich WŁASNYCH czasach. Sterta papierów niewinnie spoczywała na biurku, bardzo podobna do tej sprzed 150 lat. Nachmurzył się gdy zarejestrował, że była jednak dziesięć razy większa od sterty jego przodka.

To było po prostu niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego jego była większa? Pomijając już fakt, że oni mieli _ciastka_! Bóg był niesprawiedliwy!

Kiedy zabrał się do własnej pracy pewna myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie. Z uśmiechem zaczął pozbywać się papierków. Może, ale tylko może, pozwoli Lambo zatrzymać bazookę na trochę dłużej… Przynajmniej dopóki nie spróbuje ciastek Knuckle.


End file.
